La Lettre
by smallbluepanda
Summary: "Je ne sais pas si tu sais ça, mais tu as été la première personne que j'ai vraiment aimé." ( Pantron - Patron x Panda )


**Heyy :D On se retrouve pour une collaboration avec mon Caramel, Pandicorne, pour Noël, en retard (héhé)!**

**Pas très-très joyeux, en et fait, DeathFic et Song-Fic sur la chanson ''** **Life Of The Party - Shawn Mendes '' **

**Donc vuala, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>"I love it when you just don't care<br>I love it when you dance like there's nobody there  
>So when it gets hard, don't be afraid<br>We don't care what them people say  
>I love it when you don't take no<br>I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so  
>Let them all go home, we out late<br>We don't care what them people say"_

_Juste te voir agir, bouger, chanter, tous mes sens s' ne penses jamais à ce que les autres penses. Il y a bien des fois ou tu n'es pas bien, mais n'ai pas peur, je serais toujours là. Nous avons été interrogés sur notre relation. Personne n'y croyait, le pervers et l'artiste, mais qu'elle idée! J'aime quand je te dis "Non" et que tu t'obstine. J'aime quand tu fais toujours ce que tu as dit. Tu laisses aller les personnes et tu te fou de ce qu'ils disent._

_"We don't have to be ordinary  
>Make your best mistakes<br>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry  
>So baby be the life of the party<br>I'm telling you, take your shot it might be scary  
>Hearts are gonna break<br>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry  
>So baby be the life of the party"<em>

_Nous ne sommes pas ça non! Mais même si on est pas ordinaire, les petites erreur comme les grandes nous passe 6 pieds au-dessus de la tête. On a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Continus comme tu es, profite la vie._

_"Together we can just let go  
>Pretend like there's no one else here that we know<br>Slow dance fall in love as the club track plays  
>We don't care what them people say"<em>

_On pourrait tout arrêter.__Je pourrais recommencer à aller au bordel et tout le tralala mais non, je me moque de ce que pense les gens. __J'ai tombé dans le puit sans fin qu'est l'amour._

_''Come out tonight, come out tonight_  
><em>There's no one standing in your way<em>  
><em>Come out tonight, come out tonight<em>  
><em>We don't care what them people say<em>  
><em>We don't care what them people say''<em>

_Allez vient, prend ma main. Allons nous coucher et profiter l'un de l'autre, pour les rares fois que personnes nous en empêches. Juste pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras et te souffler a l'oreille comme je tiens à toi. Avant si il fallait que quelqu'un me dise '' Je t'aime '' Je lui tirais une balle pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus longtemps. Mais maintenant, ça serait à moi de recevoir une balle._

_''__We don't have to be ordinary  
>Make your best mistakes<br>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry  
>So baby be the life of the party<br>I'm telling you, take your shot it might be scary  
>Hearts are gonna break''<br>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry  
>So baby be the life of the party<em>

_On a pas besoin d'être normal pour être aimé et aimer en retour. Un panda et un patron. On a pas besoin de se soucier de s'excuser de ne pas être normal. D'aimer un homme a la place d'une femme. J'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureux avec quelqu'un. Un jour peut-être que nos cœur seront réduit en morceau mais pour le moment, nous profitons. __On a pas le temps d'être désolé._

_''Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Life of the party<br>So don't let them keep you down  
>Oh you know you can't give up<br>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry  
>So baby be the life of the party''<em>

_Je t'aime boule de poil. _

_~Le Patron…_

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front suant, les courbatures incessantes, un mal de tête le hantant et ses doigts meurtris tâchés d'encre. Il regarde autour de lui et tout lui revint à l'esprit.<p>

Il s'était endormi là, sur son bureau la veille en écrivant une lettre, ça faisait déjà un an, 12 mois, 365 jours. Un an qu'il essaie de refermer cette plaie, un an que son cœur bat plus lentement. Un an et il lui manquait affreusement, à lui; cet homme sensé être un monstre arracheur de cœurs et dévoreur d'âmes, n'éprouvant jamais une once de sentiments pour personne. Cet homme-là avait écrit une lettre avec pour destinataire son amant qui l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre sommeil éternel, enfin "abandonné", c'est ce que le Patron pensait.

Il se leva, les membres engourdies, prit sa lettre, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et sortit. Il redécouvrait la fraîcheur de l'hiver qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis au moins un mois. Le froid lui arriva au visage, gerçant ses lèvres déjà abîmées, faisant disparaître la sueur dans laquelle s'est passé son réveil et lui brûla les yeux, mais tout n'était qu'une infime partie de ses préoccupations actuelles. Les lunettes sombres posées sur son nez s'embuaient à chaque expiration lente. Il alla chez le fleuriste et demanda un cinq roses rouges, il sortit et fit son chemin vers le lieu où il voulait aller.

Arrivé à endroit voulu, il ressentit une étrange sensation qu'il ne ressentait nulle part ailleurs, son cœur donnait des coups qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine à en être douloureux, il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui en lui. Il se sentait vivre. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas enduré depuis sa dernière visite ici.

Ce lieu lui semblait bien contradictoire; il était sinistre tout en étant paisible, il le maudissait bien qu'ici reposait la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde, le cimetière. Il se dirigea vers une pierre tombale, se baissa, déposa le bouquet et le mot. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il resta immobile et après 1 heure, il sècha ses larmes et susurra ses doux mots "Je t'aime".

Mais à qui susurrait-il ces mots? A une pierre tombale. Mais ça n'as pas de sens! C'est l'amour. Il est amoureux de la pierre tombale?! Non, mais de la personne à qui elle appartient. ? Celle où c'est gravé

**"Maître Panda, 23/09/1988-25/12/2013".**


End file.
